Already Gone
by LissaLynn
Summary: Ted nods, and even though you feel your heart break more; you know it's the right thing. It isn't Ted's job to make sure you're okay anymore. He has a wife now, it's his job to make sure she's okay. One-Shot AU.


**A/N: Here is the one-shot that I've been working on. Personally, I think it's my best work yet; but I'll let you guys decided on that. It's different than I thought it would turn out, but I like it. Please tell me what you think, but most importantly, enjoy!**

**x-x-x**

"Fifteen minutes."

You nod, giving the wedding planner the indication that you heard her and you go back to your reflection. Smoothing the delicate satin dress you have on, a sign escapes your lips.

There are so much thoughts going through your mind right now, but you push them all aside and start to finger a strand of hair. A small smile dances it's way onto your lips when you remember fighting everyone about your hair style. You wanted something simple but elegant, your signature style, but everyone insisted on a fabulous up-do complete with flowers and beads. Basically the whole nine yards.

Feeling the butterflies in your stomach, you breathe out and blame it on cold feet. That's not it, you think. There's no reason for you to have cold feet, you're happy. This is a happy day- it's a wedding. So instead you ignore the feeling, and step away from the mirror.

Stepping into your heels, you curse every and anything possible when you realize how uncomfortable these things are.

There's a knock on the door and you hear one of the brides maids and dear friend, saying it's time.

Show time, you take one final glance at yourself in the mirror before grabbing your bouquet of white and purple flowers. Opening the door, you smile at the blonde and take your spot at the end of the line.

Even though the wedding planner is demanding people what to do in hush tones, you've manged to tune her out. Something you wished you accomplished a long time ago.

You're snapped out of your thoughts when you feel an arm being looped in yours. You smile at him, but you know by his knowing look that he's aware of your feelings. You watch the brides maids walk down the isle and you feel yourself getting light headed.

"Okay, go." You hear the wedding planner say, and you tighten your grip on the bouquet.

Inhaling, you start to walk, feeling every pair of eyes on you. You mange to smile at the guest, thanking them for coming. You dread looking up, but when you do you're greeted with the blue eyes that could only belong to one person. Ted DiBiase Jr.

When he catches your eyes, he smiles at you and through everything you're feeling you give him a genuine smile. The first one in a while. Your eyes doesn't leave his until you reach your spot at the alter. The only thing you want to do is be in his arms and hear him whisper three words into your ear. But you can't. You can't because of her.

Hearing the familiar tune of the wedding march, everyone stands and turns their attention to the back of the church. You see her, in all her glory, walking closer and closer. She's wearing a beautiful white gown, all decked out with beads and lace; her brunette hair up in a classic bun, with strands framing her smiling face. You glance at the man across from you, and you see his smile, you know that smile. It's the smile he gives when he sees her; every time he sees her that smile does not fail to show.

Resisting the urge to roll your eyes, your attention returns on the beaming bride. But for some reason while everyone is matching her smile, watching her walk down the isle on her day; all you want to do is find a way to wipe it off her face. You take a deep breath in, because you know you can't do that. You're suppose to be happy, you're suppose to make sure that nothing ruins their day. Because it's your job. You're the maid of honor, you're suppose to make sure that the happy couple gets married with the least amount of problems.

_You're basically the bride's bitch._

You smirk when the comment runs through your head. There's only one person who knows how you feel, how you really feel, Cody and he's standing by the groom. His hands are behind his back, head facing the bride, who you think is taking away too long to walk down the isle, but you know he keeps glancing in your direction. When you see Ted take a step forward, to meet his 'blushing' bride, you see Cody roll his eyes; something that was meant for your eyes only.

Suppressing your own eye roll, you place a smile on your face when you're handed the bride's bouquet. You fumble a little, trying to hold both bunch of flowers in your hands that when you're attention is back on the couple your smile fades.

You try to keep up with the ceremony, but you can't help but frown every time the couple comes into view. So instead, you look out into the crowd, filled with friends and family of the said couple. You see the mother of the bride in the front row, her eyes are watering and you know she's trying really hard not to cry. Your eye switches to the groom's mother, who is just letting it all out. Probably because she's losing her 'baby boy'. Fingering the ribbon around the bouquet, your eyes drop down and you see the embroidered words.

_Mickie and Ted._

Kinking your eyebrows, you look on your smaller bouquet and see the same thing. Wondering how you didn't notice that before, you have a urge to drop both flowers. You see one of Ted's cousin, holding the small pillow with a bored expression on his face. He catches your eye and he instantly smiles and gives you a small wave. You feel yourself doing the same, because no matter what's going on in your life, you can always count on him to make you smile.

"Is there anyone who objects of this couple..."

You see Mickie look out, in the fear of someone actually objecting. You can feel your heart racing, because as bad as it seems, there's a little hope inside you that someone might object. A frown appears on your face when you think that you seen Ted glance in your direction; as if hoping that you'd be the one that objects. Blinking and shaking your head a bit, you see Cody looking at you. You meet his eyes, and you know what he's doing.

He's challenging you, and you're challenging him. You're both seeing if the other is brave- stupid enough to object to this wedding. Because in all honestly, you both do. For completely different reasons. Cody wants to object to this wedding, because he thinks that his friend could do better. That and he finds Mickie to be a bit controlling. You want to object, because well. Ted's your best friend, you've known each other your whole lives. His mom is your mom's best friend. So it's only natural that you guys grew up around each other.

You're eyes start to water when you see Ted take a breath in, though you haven't been paying too much attention, you know what's going on. He's saying his vows. He's vowing to love, honor, cherish Mickie for the rest of his life.

You can't help but feel a little bitter at his words. You remember him saying something similar to you before, granted it was somewhere in the third grade, but to you it was the real thing. Hearing Ted recall the night he met his bride to be; they both look at you and smile.

You can recall that night as well. It was a couple days into your freshman year of college, Mickie was your roommate and you just had to introduce her to your best friend. You remember that night, because that was the night you came back from a night class and found them making out in your room.

Upon hearing everyone laugh, you're brought back to reality confused. Why is everyone laughing? You notice that now Mickie is saying her vows and when she brings her hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear, you catch a glimpse of her engagement ring. The ring that you helped pick out.

Ted insisted that he knew nothing about rings, which he didn't, and that he had no idea what Mickie would like, which is true, that you had to go with him. So you did, because he's your best friend. You guys went into the store, and you choose to stand back, watching him look at all the different types, colors and cost. He reached for your hand when he found one that he liked and asked for your opinion. You said it's beautiful, because it was. You remember feeling yourself blushing when the clerk asked for a ring size. You knew that there was no way Ted knew that, and when the clerk asked you to be a 'model' you felt yourself blush even more. When Ted slipped the ring onto your finger, you couldn't shake the feel of nerves off, thinking that this was actually for you.

But it wasn't.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

You exit out of your thoughts just in time to see the newly made couple smile at each other before having their first kiss. You clap along with everyone else, and hand the bouquet back to Mickie and you smile at her. Following the couple, your arm loops with Cody's once again, and he places a kiss on your forehead. Sighing, you lean into him a little, and follow everyone outside.

x-x-x

Every one's at the reception now, and you look around proud of yourself. You spent the entire day before making sure that the place was perfect. You take a sip of the champagne that's in your hand and place it back onto the table. You look out onto the dance floor and a sad smile graces your face when you see your two best friends dancing in each other's arms.

Taking another gulp of the cold liquid, you decided it's time to make your rounds and personally thank everyone for coming. You push your chair back, smooth out your dress and make your way to the closest table.

You smile as you're greeted with a warm hug from the person whose like your second mom. She whispers words of thanks for everything you've done for her son and tells you how proud of you she is. You look at her with a questioning look and she glances towards the man at the bar. Cody. You see her knowing look, and you give a sad smile. She knows. She tells you that she always known, she was just waiting for you to find out as well.

Giving a small laugh, she takes you into another hug and tells you that everything will be fine; and that if you need anyone to talk to you know where to find her. You nod, telling her that you know. Because ever since your mother's death a couple years ago, she's always been there for you.

Thanking everyone else on the table, you make your way to the next and thank everyone for coming, saying that the couple really appreciates them being here. You're so sure that your smile looks so strain and fake by the time you're done that the whole room knew you weren't as happy for the couple as you let on.

You're drained, both physically and mentally, when you get back to your table that all you want to do is go upstairs and sleep. You look around for the champagne that you left, but frown when you see it's gone. Sighing, you rub your face and look longingly at the bar. You want a drink, you need a drink. Standing up once again, you curse under your breath, and take your heels off. Practically exhaling in relief that those things are off. Placing your shoes under the table, you continue your journey for any alcoholic beverage.

Smiling at the bartender you signal for a glass of champagne. The tall man nods and grabs a glass. You turn around and see the happy couple hand in hand talking to the bride's dad. Rubbing your neck, you tell shake your head and ask for scotch on the rocks. The man behind the bar gives you a weary look, but makes your drink anyway.

"A little heavy there don't you think?"

Your eyes wander to your new guest, and you shake your head. You say after tonight you deserve something like that. He laughs at you, but puts an arm around your shoulder. Signaling the bartender to make another one, Cody's eyes look around and compliments you on the place. You have a smug look on your face and he laughs, again. Your drinks come and you guys are standing around in comfortable silence.

He asks how you're doing, and you shrug. There isn't really a way to describe exactly how you're doing. You're happy that your friends are happy, but at the same time you have this nagging feeling telling you to leave.

"Why didn't you object?" Cody's words hits you like a ton of bricks.

What the hell is he talking about? Does he think you'd really stop the wedding? You want too, yeah, but would you really do it? You don't think so. You're about to tell Cody off, telling him that you're not some spoiled, insensitive brat. But before you can, you feel a hand on your shoulder.

Turning around you see you're best friend standing there. He frowns, saying that you'd been avoiding him all day and that you're always handing out with his best man. He, then, teases you saying that if he didn't know any better, he'd think there was something going on between the two of you. You can't help but gag at the thought. You viewed Cody like your brother, nothing more, nothing less; so the fact that Ted said that doesn't set well with you.

Cody, on the other hand, smirks as he puts his arm around you. He eye's his best friend, asking if he knows that the maid of honor and best man almost always hooks up. Before you get any word in, Ted gives him a look, saying that he should be careful with this one, because he claims you're feisty. You scoff, and push Cody's arm off you. Grabbing your drink, you turn to the men, who started to chuckle and tell them that you do not find them amusing.

Cody sees your discomfort, and clears his throat before smoothing out his tux. He looks at Ted and asks what he's doing here and not with his new bride. You flinch a little, hearing that word; but you hide it, taking another sip of your drink. Ted nods over to Mickie, who is dancing with one of the other brides maids and extents his hand to you. You give him a questioning look, and he tells you that you owe the groom a dance. You glance in Cody's direction and you see him give you a small nod, he then jokes, saying that he'll watch your drink for you.

Though you know you shouldn't, you grab Ted's hand and let him guide you to the dance floor. He places his hands around your waist just as a slow song comes on, and you wrap your arms around his neck. You can't count the amount of times the two of you have been in this position. There was the countless times when you're parents threw a party, there was the eighth grade dance, every homecoming in high school. There was junior prom, senior prom. Your eighteenth birthday, graduation night, his birthday, friend's weddings. The list goes on and on, and you're pretty sure you have pictures to prove each time.

But this time is different, this time will probably be the last. You feel your eyes getting watery, that you place your head on his chest so he doesn't see you cry. Breathing in, you smell his faint cologne. The same cologne he wore since high school. You laughed when you first smelt it, saying that if he put anymore on the whole world can smell it. He rolled his eyes at that comment, but changed his shirt, because he, himself was getting light headed at the pungent smell.

As you sway to the music, you feel him tighten his grip on you and you do the same. A memory comes back to you from your first school dance. Your date stood you up for another girl, and all you wanted to do was leave before anyone noticed that you didn't have a date. You watched from afar as Ted danced with Cindy, something or other, and that was the first time you actually felt jealous. Somehow, Ted looked up and caught your eye. He smiled at you before it turned into a frown, he told his date something and headed in your direction. When he was close enough, he saw the tears running down your face and he took you into a hug.

He asked you what happened, but you didn't want to tell him. You didn't want to disrupt his date, so you shook your head and told him that you were just tired. He looked at you and said that you don't cry when you're tired. Ted looked around and asked where your date went. You shrugged, and told him that you didn't know. When he saw your date dancing with another girl, Ted's gaze landed on you and shook his head. He told you that the guy was a jerk, and stupid for leaving you. You told him that it's okay, and that you're just going to head home. But before you got to the door, he pulled your hand and guided you to the dance floor.

You've done this countless times, that you didn't think about resting your head on his chest. You closed your eyes as he began to stroke your hair, before it moved to the small of your back.

You honestly can't count the amount of times that Ted's been there for you. Whenever you felt like crap, or needed to vent, Ted was always there. No questions asked. Ted was the one who would laugh with you, ask if there was anyone he could beat up for you, and though he wouldn't cry with you, saying it would ruin his image; he was there for you. Nothing needed to be said, he just held you, and you felt safe.

The two of you swayed for a few minutes, you crying on his shoulder, him saying nothing but keeping you close to him. When the song was over, you pulled back and he smiled at you, asking if you were okay. You smiled back and nodded, when he kissed your forehead, like he's done a thousand times before; you felt something different. This was the moment that you fell in love with your best friend.

You're interrupted from your thoughts when you feel Ted pull back, he's looking at you concerned and he asks if you're okay. You look at him, confused, but when he says you're crying, you look away. You didn't notice that the tears escaped your eyes, and you feel embarrassed that you got caught. He asks you again, if you're okay. You try to laugh it off, saying that you're a sucker for weddings. He's looking at you with doubt in his eyes, but Mickie calls to him. Ted looks back at you and you see he's conflicted. He knows that somethings wrong with you, but his wife is calling him.

Ted tells Mickie he'll be there in one minute, and Mickie smiles at you and nods. You smile back, and tell Ted to go; that you guys will talk later. He says that he thinks you guys should talk now. You shake your head again, and you kiss his cheek. You tell him that you're fine, and he should go before he gets in trouble.

"I love you, you know that?" He kisses your forehead and looks at you with concern before he walks off.

You stand in your spot, watching as Mickie reaches for Ted's hand. She's smiling like you never seen her smile before. She's happy, she's happy because you pushed everything to the back of your mind and let her be happy. You're view switches, and you see your best friend. You can't help but feel selfish, because you notice that he's the happiest you've ever seen him and you feel betrayed somehow.

Shaking your head, you walk towards Cody. He's still standing by the bar, looking at you with what looks like pity and sympathy in his eyes. You give him a sad smile and shrug as you take your previous spot next to him. You know he's thinking of something to say, anything to get you out of your 'slump'. All you want to do is drink until you're well above your limit, sleep 'til noon, wake up with a massive hang over, try to sleep it off and wake up the next day. Yeah, that plan sounds good.

You hear the nights MC, saying that it's time for the couple to hit the dance floor. You watch as the DiBiases glide to the dance floor and fall into each other's embrace. You're thinking that the plan is sounding better and better. Sighing, you take the cup that is in it's way to Cody's mouth and down it yourself. Giving him a innocent smile, he shakes his head and takes your hand. You try to decline, saying that you don't want to dance. That you're too tired to. But he doesn't buy it, he never does. So instead, you guys are the only other couple on the dance floor.

You look in Ted and Mickie's direction and smile when you're met with Ted's. You think back to Cody's question and you look around the room. Everyone seems happy and looks like they're having a good time. You remember in the third or fourth grade when the teacher made the class go around and say nice things about other people; Ted told the class that you were smart, kind-hearted, and selfless. At the time, you never knew what he meant by, 'selfless' but now. Now you know.

Looking up to meet Cody's eyes and he is looking down at you concern. He carefully reaches up and gently wipes the tear that has just fallen.

"He's happy," You say. "That's all that matters."

You step out of his hold and walk off the dance floor. You walk back to your table, grab your things and try to dodge everyone as you make your way to the door. Taking one last look at your best friend, just like the dance, he knows you're looking at him and he catches your eye. He slows down his swaying, thinking of leaving his bride to walk over to you; to ask what's the matter and where you're going.

Instead of just walking out like you want too. You can't, because according to Ted you're 'selfless'. You're feelings aren't as important as those around you. So, you smile, give a little wave, and signal that you're just going up to the room; but not to worry because you'll be back. Though he's across the room, you know that he doesn't believe you. He knows that somethings wrong, and he wants to know what.

You see Mickie look up and say something to him, before looking in your direction. Probably asking if everything's okay. Ted nods, and even though you feel your heart break more; you know it's the right thing. It isn't Ted's job to make sure you're okay anymore. He has a wife now, it's his job to make sure she's okay. You take one last look around the room, find Cody, whose giving you a knowing look. You find Ted's mom, sitting at the table knowing what's going on and you can't help let a tear fall.

As you walk out of the room, one thought reminds with you. Ted will forever be your friend, your best fried. But now you're number two, not counting his mom and dad, in his life, and when he has kids, number three, four or even number five. It's your fault that you didn't tell him how you really feel, it's your fault that you're walking out on a wedding reception for your two best friends, and it's your fault that you're not the one that's happy. But it's also you're doing that the two most important people in your life is happy. They have you to thank for that, and in some weird twisted way; to you that's enough. That alone over weights everything else.

"I love you too Ted."

**x-x-x**


End file.
